Petit Animal
by Cynical Hysteria
Summary: TokioHotel. Bill a trois ans. Ça fait des tas d'années qu'il a trois ans. Et pour Tom, ce n'est pas tous les jours facile de s'occuper de lui, quand ses copains Georg et Gustav appellent son frère "le débile". Mais Bill a aussi une voix incroyable.


_(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cet OS est en grande partie inspiré du roman Simple de M-A Murail.)_

**P E T I T . A N I M A L **

_Cynical Hys._

**Juillet 1999**

Tom, assis sur une chaise de jardin, tenait fermement un verre de jus d'orange entre ses mains et regardait Bill courir en rond tout autour de la terrasse : « Vrooum… Nionnn ».

Il essayait de ne pas faire attention à son jumeau et serrait son verre, essayant de le réchauffer ; il n'aimait pas quand le jus d'orange était vraiment glacé, et la grand-tante avait la fâcheuse manie de tout mettre au frigo et de rajouter des glaçons à chaque fois. Bill aimait bien sucer les glaçons, alors Tom plongeait ses doigts au plus profond de son verre pour lui pêcher ses propres glaçons et les lui tendre avec un petit air attendri. Bill les fourrait dans sa bouche en suçant les doigts de Tom, comme un petit animal étonné et excité par la friandise qu'on lui tendait.

Tom espérait surtout qu'aucun de ses camarades de classe n'habitait aux alentours et que personne de sa connaissance ne passerait dans l'allée devant la maison, d'où on pouvait voir le jardin. Personne dans la vie de Tom ne connaissait l'existence de Bill. Même si Tom aimait beaucoup son frère jumeau, Bill lui faisait honte, continuellement. Il en était arrivé à inventer des excuses bidons pour éviter de les accompagner, lui et leur mère, faire les courses. Tom savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Bill. Mais quand même.

Tom et Bill n'avaient pas vraiment d'âge fixe ; Tom avait dix ans et quinze ans, et Bill avait dix ans et trois ans. Dix ans d'âge civil, quinze et trois ans d'âge mental. Tom était surdoué, et à dix ans, il entrait en quatrième à la rentrée prochaine ; Bill, quand à lui, n'allait pas à l'école et ne savait pas lire. Il était né attardé mental.

"Arrête de courir partout, putain" siffla Tom en direction de Bill qui s'arrêta pour l'écouter parler, ses immenses yeux bruns et brillants écarquillés, comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait son frère. "Tu me donnes le tournis."

"Je peux marcher" affirma Bill en bombant le torse d'un air fier.

"Je sais…" soupira Tom en posant son verre encore plein sur la petite table de jardin pour se frotter le front, les mains glacées.

Il avait encore mal au crâne. Manquait plus que ça. La grand-tante parut dans la véranda et ouvrit la porte vitrée pour crier à l'adresse de Tom :

"Andreas te propose une partie de tennis, Tom ! Tu peux y aller, mais rentre votre goûter et ne laisse pas Bill dehors tout seul."

"Merde" jura Tom en se levant précipitamment. "Ne fais pas entrer Andi, j'arrive !"

La grand-tante, une femme dodue d'à peu près soixante-dix ans, soupira qu'elle savait que ses petits amis ne savaient pas que Tom avait un frère débile, euh, déficient mental. Elle referma la porte de la véranda et disparut dans la maison. Le soleil était écrasant en ce milieu d'après-midi, et Tom n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller jouer avec Andreas. Il avait plutôt envie de siroter son jus d'orange tranquille et ensuite, de jouer au démineur sur l'ordinateur pendant que Bill regarderait Cendrillon pour la troisième fois de la journée.

"Tu vas partir, Tomi ? Tu vas me laisser tout seul perdu ?" demanda Bill, les lèvres mouillées de salive et se tortillant les doigts comme un enfant inquiet.

"Ce n'est que pour une heure" répondit Tom en détournant les yeux, se sentant coupable en regardant les yeux immenses de Bill où se reflétait toute la lumière du soleil. "Et puis, Macky reste avec toi, pas vrai ?"

"Non, non, tu vas encore pas revenir vite" dit Bill à mi-voix, se parlant à lui-même plutôt qu'à son frère. "Et quand tu reviens, tu diras que tu es fatigué et moi tout seul, encore."

Ses yeux fixaient le vide devant lui, et il semblait vraiment triste. Tom reposa le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour le ramener dans la cuisine et se tourna vers son petit frère, le saisissant aux épaules et collant leurs fronts.

"Je reviens très bientôt et on jouera à la tempête" promit-il doucement, serrant ensuite brièvement Bill dans ses bras, se sentant immédiatement repoussé par Bill, qui détestait les câlins et les bisous.

"Je boude" dit Bill d'un ton dégagé, juste pour informer Tom.

"Je sais. Je ne ferai pas long" soupira Tom, et il rentra à l'intérieur en courant. "Bill, rentre à l'intérieur !"

Bill rentra en traînant les pieds et s'installa en boule sur le canapé, les pieds dirigés vers le plafond et la tête enfouie dans son estomac. Tom le laissait, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi est-ce que Maman, elle était partie ? Oui, oui, Bill savait, c'était pour le travail et puis, tout plein de trucs très importants. Plus importants que Bill. Bill était triste, lui il voulait pas rester tout seul. Et puis Tom, il avait plein d'amis et Bill, aucun. Enfin, sans compter Macky. Mais personne ne pouvait voir Macky car Macky n'existait pas, et Bill aurait bien voulu que Tom soit l'ami de Macky. Ils auraient joué tous les trois, et ça aurait été bien.

"Arrête de faire ta tête" bougonna Macky en croisant les bras, et Bill voulut lui tirer la langue, mais finalement il avait envie que Macky lui dise que oui, Tom était méchant.

"Méchant Tom" soupira Bill en se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même. "Méchants amis de Tom. Pas beau caca."

"Arrête de faire ta tête à Tom, Tom il sait compter et même pas nous."

Macky avait prononcé ces mots avec beaucoup de respect et d'admiration, et Bill ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il se souvint que Tom avait essayé de lui faire apprendre les premiers chiffres qu'il avait lui-même appris, des années auparavant.

"1, 2, 6, 10, mille."

"C'est pas très convaincant" conclut Macky en haussant les sourcils. "Bon, on joue à la tempête ?"

"Encore ?" demanda Bill, réticent : c'était un super jeu, mais Tom avait dit qu'ils joueraient quand il rentrerait. "La vieille elle va gueuler sur nous, après."

Son ton était malicieux, comme celui d'un enfant qui sait qu'il vient de dire quelque chose de pas gentil. Macky ricana et ils décidèrent de regarder Cendrillon, mais Bill alla aussi chercher ses Playmobils parce que de toute façon, Cendrillon c'était gnangnan, Tom il avait dit. En assassinant le cow-boy Playmobil en faisant rouler la voiture Playmobil dessus, le film serait peut-être plus amusant que la fois précédente…

Le dessin animé venait tout juste de se terminer et presque tous les Playmobils étaient morts écrabouillés sur le tapis, dans le canapé et sur la table du salon, lorsque Tom, en baskets et en short, déboula dans le salon, essoufflé. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les joues rouges, mais son regard se durcit lorsqu'il se posa sur Bill. La moitié des coussins du canapé gisaient par terre, l'un d'eux était éventré et répandait de la mousse sur le parquet, des dizaines de Playmobils et d'accessoires encombraient le sol et Bill était à plat ventre par terre, une cassette tournant dans le magnétoscope et toutes les lampes allumées alors que le soleil illuminait déjà toute la pièce.

Tom retira ses chaussures et s'avança vers Bill, menaçant. Bill se terra derrière le canapé d'un air terrifié, comme une petite bête prise au piège. Il était tellement maigre qu'il pouvait aisément se glisser derrière le meuble en cuir, alors que Tom, un peu plus en muscles, ne pouvait plus depuis longtemps.

"Tom va pas faire gentil" répétait Bill d'un air affolé, se recroquevillant là où Tom ne pouvait pas l'attraper. "Macky, empêche-le !"

"Tu vois bien que j'essaye" râla Macky d'un air hautain.

Bill se mit à sangloter sans savoir pourquoi. Tom, accroupit à côté du canapé, soupira et passa pour la énième fois sa main sur son front, exaspéré. Il regrettait presque d'être rentré. Il avait choisi de garder Bill, sa mère voulait le placer dans un institut spécial pour les vacances d'été, mais Tom s'y était fermement opposé. Il ne se débarrasserait jamais de son frère, il en allait de sa dignité. Et même s'il ne l'admettait pas, Tom aimait bien trop Bill pour l'envoyer chez les fous.

"Bill, s'il te plaît, sors de là" demanda Tom en prenant une voix la moins énervée possible.

"Tu vas pas gueuler ?" répliqua Bill, apeuré mais osant tout de même se pencher en avant pour observer Tom qui avait passé la tête derrière le canapé.

"Non" promit Tom. "Sors de derrière ce canapé, Bill… C'est pas vrai, je croyais que Maman avait bien dit à la grand-tante de ne jamais te laisser seul."

"Seul, perdu" répéta Bill au hasard.

Il consentit à sortir de derrière le canapé et grimpa dessus comme un petit chat en bermuda et en T-shirt, s'asseyant sur ses chevilles. Tom jeta un regard circulaire au chantier que Bill avait mis dans la pièce et soupira, se sentant soudain très fatigué. Il avait beau se répéter qu'un enfant de dix ans n'aurait jamais dû avoir à s'occuper d'un frère débile, euh, déficient mental, il était obligé d'avouer que sans lui, Bill serait à l'asile. Et Tom n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer ce qui adviendrait de Bill s'il était placé dans un de ces instituts spécialisés. Bill savait ce que c'était et ils le terrorisaient, le rendant même malade si on le menaçait de l'y envoyer.

"Bill, écoute" commença Tom, regardant Bill très sérieusement.

"Chut, Macky, on doit se chut maintenant" glapit Bill en tournant la tête vers Macky assis à sa droite sur le canapé ; puis il se tourna vers son frère. "Il parlait."

"Bill, c'est sérieux" reprit Tom en essayant de rester calme. "Tu sais que Maman voulait que tu… que tu… ailles, dans un de ces centres, pour les vacances."

Bill baissa la tête comme si Tom venait de le frapper. Tom entendit son jumeau renifler et s'empêcha de sauter sur le canapé pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. "Il ne faut pas sur-affectionner Bill, il doit grandir mentalement et comprendre que le monde n'est pas rose." C'était le docteur qui l'avait dit. Bill devait grandir, mais il semblait bloquer sur ses trois ans depuis sept ans. Tom avait perdu espoir quant à la guérison de Bill. Surtout que la maladie de Bill ne se soignait pas. Et que c'était à cause de Tom qu'il était comme ça ; parce qu'il avait manqué d'air pendant l'accouchement et que tous les médicaments bizarres contre la fausse-couche qu'avait pris Simone pendant sa grossesse avaient été transfusés dans son sang, et aucun dans celui de son jumeau. Tom était normal et Bill avait, pour ainsi dire, tout pris dans la gueule.

"Mais tu n'iras pas, bien sûr" s'empressa de rajouter Tom pour calmer les sanglots de son frère. "J'ai réussi à convaincre Maman que je suis capable de te garder avec moi. Les docteurs ont coûté très cher et, Maman doit beaucoup travailler pour payer tout ça, tu comprends ? Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de toi. Moi je voudrais bien que tu restes avec moi, mais il faut que tu fasses des efforts. Tu comprends, Bill ?"

Bill avait relevé la tête et ses immenses yeux noisette, remplis de toute la lumière du monde, fixaient Tom comme s'il était un dieu, son sauveur. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, essuya presque rageusement ses yeux et s'écria :

"Je vais tout ranger le canapé !"

"C'est ça…" soupira Tom en se frottant le front.

**Décembre 2004**

Bill s'entraînait à chanter en gardant les yeux fixés dans le vide. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Il récitait en rythme les paroles qu'on lui avait apprises par cœur, très stoïque, semblant avoir oublié le monde extérieur, et ne vivant plus que dans ces paroles qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Tom les avait écrites. Et Bill les chantait, parce qu'il était celui qui avait une magnifique voix. "Le destin est quand même parfois vraiment bizarre" pensait Tom en regardant son jumeau chanter dans la petite pièce réservée à leurs répétitions avec Georg, le bassiste musclé, gentil et flemmard, et Gustav, le petit batteur timide et un peu laxiste, pas très bavard. Bill avait grandi. Il mesurait près d'un mètre soixante-dix. Mais il avait toujours trois et quinze ans.

Tom jouait de la guitare. Il en jouait depuis petit mais, ce n'était dans son enfance qu'un hobby lorsque Bill dormait ou regardait ses Walt Disney. Et puis, Tom avait eu son BAC en juin, à quatorze ans et demi, et il avait décidé de délaisser les études pour le moment. Leur père était mort peu après leurs treize ans et leur mère, beaucoup trop occupée avec son second mariage et son travail, avait confié à Tom la garde totale de Bill tout en restant légalement sa tutrice. L'héritage de leur père leur permettait de vivre au moins pendant les cinq prochaines années sans avoir besoin de travailler. Gordon, le nouveau mari de Simone, et Simone elle-même étaient toujours en voyage (elle l'avait rencontré pendant un séminaire en Irlande) et ne vivaient dans leur petite villa à Loitsche que leurs deux fils. Ce n'était pas très légal, mais après tout, Tom avait tellement insisté et Simone n'avait pas le temps de trouver une meilleure solution dans l'instant. Avec sa voix, Bill trouverait bien un groupe de rock dans lequel chanter et il se ferait entretenir par n'importe quelle maison de disque, pensait-elle. Elle n'avait pas tord.

Simone et Tom ignoraient par quel don du Ciel Bill avait hérité d'une telle voix. Il chantait comme un ange descendu du Paradis pour convertir les païens, et n'importe qui, au son de sa voix, aurait accepté de se convertir sans résistance. Bill ne savait toujours pas lire mais sa mémoire était plutôt bonne, fraîche et disponible. Aussi, il réussissait à se souvenir du texte de quatre ou cinq chansons à la fois. Tom était très fier.

"Bill, arrête de taper ce foutu micro" ordonna Tom en posant les doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare pour commencer le morceau suivant. "Il ne t'a rien fait."

"Il fait peur" glapit Bill en pointant le micro du doigt, ravi d'avoir une occasion de le dénoncer.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi" râla Georg en levant les yeux au ciel. "Bon, il s'active, le débile, qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous ?"

"Je suis pas un débile !" s'écria Bill en fronçant les sourcils. "Les débiles, ils vont dans les méchants endroits pour les fous. Moi, je suis déficient mental."

"Encore mieux…" soupira Georg en se désintéressant de Bill.

Tom fit signe à Bill de rester tranquille. Ayant ainsi une confiance aveugle en lui, Bill apprenait toutes ses chansons par cœur et, avec de la chance et s'il était d'humeur, pouvait presque faire semblant d'être normal si Tom le lui demandait. Les trois autres pensaient toujours qu'un jour, un producteur les remarquerait et qu'ils deviendraient célèbres. Mais dès que le groupe se réunissait et que Bill était présent, leurs espoirs retombaient. Bien sûr, Bill avait une voix remarquable, mais ils savaient bien que cela ne faisait pas tout.

"Bill ?" l'appela Tom, et son frère se tourna vers lui docilement. "Laisse le micro tranquille, chante dedans et ensuite, Macky et moi on sera contents. D'accord ?"

Bill acquiesça d'un signe appuyé de la tête, étirant ses jolies lèvres mouillées de salive comme celles des bébés en un grand sourire. Il demanda quelle chanson c'était, déjà, se trompa un peu sur les paroles au début et finalement, chanta dans le micro en le regardant avec méfiance. Une fois la répétition et l'enregistrement précaire de deux nouvelles chansons terminés, les deux G saluèrent Tom et rentrèrent chez eux. Tom traîna Bill par la manche de son sweet-shirt jusqu'au portail de leur petite villa à la toiture basse. Bill répétait qu'il avait faim et qu'il voulait de la barbe à papa.

"Tu auras une glace en rentrant, putain" s'énerva Tom en le poussant dans l'allée, refermant le portail derrière lui.

"Tomi il dit des mots pas jolis" remarqua Bill à mi-voix, puis il éclata de rire parce que ça rimait.

Il se mit à courir dans la petite cour herbeuse qui s'étendait devant la villa aux volets clos, et Tom l'appela plusieurs fois sans que Bill ne réponde. Il criait qu'il allait tuer le cow-boy et que personne ne touchait à ses Playmo. Au bout de cinq minutes, il s'arrêta, essoufflé et se tourna vers Tom. Son beau visage aux yeux constamment écarquillés était redevenu sérieux et il haletait, sa poitrine se soulevant vite sous son T-shirt des Yankees que Gordon lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Bill ne savait même pas qui étaient les Yankees.

"Tomi, tu vas pas me laisser parce que je suis débile, si ? Sinon, je peux être moins débile si tu veux, je peux rien dire et juste regarder et je suis moins débile, non ?"

"Tu n'es pas capable de ne faire que regarder, Bill" remarqua Tom en lui faisant signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. "Je ne vais pas te laisser. Après quinze ans, ce serait con."

"Moi je t'aime comme une fille" dit Bill en rentrant, claquant la porte derrière lui et s'en amusant. "Où sont mes Playmo ?"

Tom lui pointa un sac à dos où tous les Playmobils étaient entassés et fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Bill avait dit qu'il l'aimait, soit. Mais comme une fille, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

A cause de son frère, de la guitare et de ses études, Tom n'avait jusqu'alors pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper des filles. Non seulement parce que les seules filles de sa classes avaient trois ans de plus que lui, mais aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment y penser. Il n'avait pas le temps et elles ne lui manquaient pas. Bien sûr, il était curieux de savoir et d'apprendre, surtout que la plupart des garçons qu'il connaissait l'avaient déjà fait et on l'appelait même "le puceau" du temps qu'il était en terminale. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le poids des devoirs et des examens, il aurait peut-être le temps de découvrir ce que c'était d'aimer, de flirter, et de "coucher" ?

Tom devait bien admettre qu'il y avait eu deux filles, déjà. La première avait été une sorte de bourrasque dans sa vie, elle était passée en coup de vent. Il l'avait vaguement embrassée derrière un muret, au collège, et elle avait déménagé. Mais la seconde, une certaine Aria, avait été plus que ça. Ils avaient eu une sorte de relation pendant à peu près un mois. Elle avait un an et demie de plus que lui, et elle le traitait plus comme son petit frère que comme son petit copain. Tom l'avait embrassée, avec la langue, deux ou trois fois, et avait tâté ses seins une fois avant de se prendre une gifle bien sentie. Son expérience s'arrêtait là. Il avait, une fois, aperçu un garçon sans doute un peu plus vieux que lui, à la sortie du lycée ; il avait une boucle d'oreille et un scooter, et une veste en jeans, et Tom l'avait trouvé "hyper sexy", comme une lampée de filles qui causaient près de lui. Il était peut-être pédésexuel, comme disait Bill.

"Tu m'aimes comme une fille ?" interrogea Tom en haussant une épaule.

"Une fois tu l'as embrassée" chuchota Bill en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres mouillées et rouges. "Et ensuite dans la chambre tu as dit que tu voulais la serrer… dans tes bras ? Non."

"Tu m'espionnes ? Tu viens dans ma chambre la nuit ?" s'indigna Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'avais fait pas beau rêve caca" se justifia Bill au hasard, écarquillant ses grands yeux. "Tu disais des machins et tu bougeais. Tu dis tu voulais te la serrer. Dans tes bras ?"

Tom rougit et baissa les yeux. S'il comprenait bien, Bill l'avait vu embrasser Aria lorsqu'elle l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui une fois. Et il l'avait entendu parler de… de sexe dans son sommeil. Il ne savait pas qu'il parlait dans son sommeil. Surtout pour dire ça.

"Ouais, dans mes bras" répliqua Tom avec précipitation. "Mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme les filles, Bill, on est frères, alors c'est pas pareil."

"Ben si" réfléchit Bill en vidant avec enthousiasme le contenu du sac à dos sur le sol de la salle à manger. "J'ai envie de te serrer."

Tom crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il se détourna prestement de son frère pour marcher jusqu'au frigo et en sortir des restes de hachis parmentier. Bill ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Mais quand même. Tom était gêné de devoir expliquer ce genre de choses à son frère de trois ans. Mais après tout, il n'était pas obligé de lui expliquer la différence entre l'amour fraternel et l'amour sexuel. Un enfant de trois ans ne tombe pas amoureux. Tom retira un peu violement le couvercle du Tupperware et le fourra dans le micro-ondes. Il sentit dans son cou une respiration enfantine et saccadée.

Tom se retourna précipitamment et repoussa des deux mains Bill qui était penché sur son épaule. Bill se cogna contre les placards de la cuisine et poussa un couinement douloureux. Il resta figé un instant, regardant par terre, de grosses larmes naissant dans ses yeux pour aller rouler sur ses joues. Tom ouvrit la bouche et voulut s'approcher de lui. Mais les paroles du médecin lui revirent en tête. Ne pas montrer trop d'affection. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie d'enlacer et de consoler son frère, pour ne pas semer le doute en lui. Pas trop d'affection. Bill pleurait à chaudes larmes, et n'essuyait pas son visage. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus rouges et mouillées qu'à son habitude et ses maigres bras pendaient autour de son corps gauche. Il était imberbe, et sa peau était aussi douce que celle d'un enfant. Tom fit deux pas vers lui et Bill détourna rageusement la tête.

"Va-t-en, méchant Tomi" répéta-t-il plusieurs fois. "Tu fais mal."

"Désolé Bill, j'ai pas fait exprès. Tu m'as fait peur, c'est pour ça que je t'ai frappé."

Rien que ce mot faisait mal à Tom. Il avait frappé Bill, il avait fait mal à Bill. Bill voulut s'éloigner et, lorsqu'il tourna complètement le dos à Tom, celui-ci pu constater sur sa nuque dénudée une plaque rouge. Bill s'était vraiment cogné fort contre ces placards et une poignée avait heurté sa nuque. Tom se mordit les lèvres. Bill n'aimait pas les câlins de toute façon, il repoussait Tom dès que celui-ci voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Mais ses coups étaient faibles et boudeurs, juste nerveux et enfantins. Jamais Bill n'avait fait mal à Tom.

"Excuse-moi, Macky, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, ni à Bill" dit Tom pour essayer d'approcher son frère. "Vous allez bien tous les deux ?"

"Je sais pas" répondit Bill ; et il se tourna vers Macky pour s'informer. "Tu as mal, Macky ?"

"Le cou brûle" répondit Macky en secouant la tête d'un air navré. "Tomi, il est pas gentil Tomi. Il fait mal le cou."

Bill se tourna majestueusement vers Tom, il avait arrêté de pleurer mais ses larmes gouttaient encore de son menton sur son T-shirt trop grand. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux marron, et murmura du bout des lèvres :

"Macky a le cou qui fait mal, Monsieur Tomi."

"Laisse-moi voir" demanda Tom en s'approchant gauchement alors que Bill se tournait pour lui montrer sa nuque, penchant la tête en avant.

Tom regarda la plaque rouge qui serait un bleu le lendemain au matin, et son estomac se tordit. Il passa deux doigts sur la peau douce et parfaite de Bill et se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque doucement. Le corps de Bill s'agita d'un grand tremblement et Bill courut sauter sur le sofa, serrant un coussin contre lui, apeuré.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Tomi ? C'est tout bizarre" dit-il à mi-voix, le visage presque paniqué.

"C'est un… un bisou" lui dit Tom en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il réalisa qu'en quinze ans, il n'avait jamais embrassé son frère. Il lui avait parfois caressé les cheveux comme on agite les poils de tête d'un chien, il l'avait serré dans ses bras aussi, pour lui dire bonne nuit ou lorsqu'il devait partir et que Bill était triste. Les contacts physiques qu'il avait échangés avec Bill avaient tous été provoqués par un sentiment de culpabilité dans le cœur de Tom. C'était tellement dommage. Tom se sentait dégoûtant. Bill était son jumeau, son petit frère de trois ans. Il resterait avec lui toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à le traiter comme un petit animal sauvage. C'était affreux, inhumain. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir passé quinze ans de sa vie à aimer son frère comme on aime un mystère de non civilisation, comme on choit un spécimen rare parce que difforme.

Tom courut jusqu'à son frère, sauta à pieds joins sur le canapé et agrippa Bill dans ses bras, sautant avec lui, le serrant contre son corps à l'en étouffer. Bill se mit à rire, sautant avec Tom et ne cherchant pas vraiment à se défaire de l'étreinte de son jumeau. Il s'amusait vraiment, sautant sur le sofa, répandant des Playmobils partout. Finalement, Tom le tint contre lui, immobile, et nicha son visage sur son épaule.

"Je t'aime, Bill" soupira Tom dans son cou, inspirant l'odeur de crème pour bébé que sentait sa peau. "Contre le monde, je t'aime."

"Comme les filles ?" interrogea Bill en tendant le dos, ne serrant pas Tom en retour mais ne s'enfuyant pas, intrigué.

"Comme les filles" approuva Tom en ricanant, n'ayant pas l'humeur d'expliquer à son frère que ce n'était pas du tout pareil.

Bill haussa les sourcils et se recula pour regarder Tom avec des yeux immenses, écarquillés. Tom lui sourit. Bill sembla réfléchir, le front plissé, puis déclara très sérieusement :

"Alors on fait comme toi avec les filles."

Il s'élança contre Tom, curieux et excité par cette nouvelle expérience. Ce fut au tour de Tom d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il sentit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes de surprise celles, mouillées et rouges et douces, de Bill. Sans vraiment réfléchir et parce qu'il sentait la bouche un peu ouverte de Tom contre la sienne, Bill ouvrit la sienne aussi, comme un poisson. Tom ne sut pas pourquoi il y plongea la langue, mais il le fit. Profondément, il racla tout l'intérieur de la bouche de Bill qui avait le goût de la sucette qu'il avait dévorée au studio de répétition, lapa son palais et cogna le bout de sa langue contre ses dents. Il replia son membre humide à l'intérieur de sa bouche et se sépara de son frère paralysé dans un pop sonore de ventouse qu'on décolle. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il avait emballé son débile, euh, déficient mental de frère. Il venait de rouler un patin à un enfant de trois ans.

"Bill, oh merde" jura Tom en portant une main à sa bouche, scandalisé.

"Tomi il dit des mots pas jolis" remarqua Bill par réflexe.

"Non, Bill c'était… c'était pas bien, c'était mal ce que j'ai fait" continua Tom en passant ses mains dans ses dreads locks, complètement retourné. "Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Bill, intrigué, en se penchant sur ses Playmobils pour en ramasser un. "Parce qu'on est frères et c'est pas pareil les filles ?"

Tom fut étonné par la lucidité dont son jumeau faisait preuve à cet instant. Il se frotta le front et chercha ses mots pour lui expliquer qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il en parle, car venant d'un attardé, tout pourrait être mal interprété et on pourrait les séparer ; mais rien ne venait. Il regardait Bill, hébété, toujours debout sur le sofa.

"Comment ça s'appelait, ce que Macky il t'a fait ?" demanda Bill, et sa voix était incroyablement neutre, il semblait exténué et sa maigreur faisait soudain peur à Tom. "Si c'était mal, c'était pas nous qu'on l'a fait c'était Macky. Il dira rien."

"C'était un bisou" répondit Tom distraitement, attendri par l'air si innocent de son petit frère.

"Un bisou dans le cou ?" demanda encore Bill.

"Un bisou sur la bouche."

"Un bisou dans la bouche c'est plus bien qu'un bisou sur le cou" s'extasia Bill en battant des mains.

Tom lui lança un regard entre le désespoir et le reproche et Bill redevint instantanément sérieux. Son visage était maigre, aux joues creusées, aux cheveux courts et noirs et aux lèvres rouges et mouillées, et avec ces yeux si grands et si lumineux, il aurait fait confiance à n'importe qui, et il était magnifique. Tom se rendait compte qu'il fallait qu'il reste avec lui à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, pour le protéger de ceux qui, là dehors, pouvaient si aisément lui faire du mal.

"On ne peut plus le refaire" commanda Tom à contrecœur, essayant de paraître le plus autoritaire possible. "Tu comprends ? Macky a fait une bêtise."

"Chut, bêtise. Caché, pas gronder" énuméra Bill à voix basse, regardant tout autour de lui pour chercher une cachette aussi bonne que derrière le canapé, chez la grand-tante.

"Non, Bill, écoute-moi !" cria Tom en saisissant le bras de son frère, presque violement. "Pas de bisous sur la bouche, c'est compris ?"

Bill le regarda d'un air apeuré et perdu, avec ses yeux immenses, bruns et écarquillés, et ses lèvres rougies et mouillées, et sur sa peau les ombres chinoises du lampadaire près du sofa dessinaient des formes arrondies. Et Tom comprit qu'au fond de lui-même, il espérait que Bill n'avait pas bien compris le message.

**Avril 2005**

Rien n'était plus comme avant, rien ne le serait plus jamais. Le destin tient parfois à un fil. Tom ne réalisait même pas ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui leur arrivait ; pas encore. Il y avait cette équipe de managers qui les avait repérés, tous les quatre, il y avait ce David Jost et il voulait leur musique, leur jeunesse. Il l'avait lui-même dit. Au début, ils n'y avaient pas cru, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, si, un petit homme très jeune et brun, un certain Jost, et un autre, un grand barbu, Hoffmann ou quelque chose comme ça, avaient entraîné Tom et Gustav à la fin d'un pseudo concert dans une sorte de kermesse dans un bar à Magdeburg. Ils leur avaient parlé affaire, business, musique, succès. Espoir. Ce Jost inspirait la confiance à Tom, parce qu'il avait vaguement regardé quelques uns des clips de son ancien groupe de rock. A cette époque, Jost était encore plus jeune, sauvage avec ses chemises ouvertes et ses bandeaux autour de la tête et tombant sur son front dénudé de toute ride. Il avait été très éloquent et confiant : la voix de Bill, selon lui, devait être travaillée et on ferait d'eux quatre bêtes de scène. Il leur avait demandé d'en parler avec leurs parents et, leur tendant majestueusement une carte de visite noire et blanche, de reprendre contact avec lui s'ils étaient intéressés. Intéressés ?! Ils bénissaient le ciel de leur avoir offert une telle chance.

Mais, ce Jost ne savait pas pour Bill, et les trois autres redoutaient le moment où il l'apprendrait. Ils avaient bien entendu appelé le numéro sur la carte et la secrétaire du manager leur avait fixé un rendez-vous ce mardi à quinze heures. Simone n'était pas au courant, mais les parents des deux G étaient très enthousiastes et les avaient encouragés. Tom était tellement préoccupé par l'entretient qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir avec David Jost qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à avertir leur mère. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle dirait, de toute façon : "Mais enfin, Tom, tu as perdu la tête ? Que Bill chante dans votre petit groupe, d'accord, mais de là à le faire monter sur une vraie scène, le projeter sous les feux de la rampe ? Tu oublis qu'il est débile, euh, déficient mental…Tu ne devrais pas t'encombrer de lui, tu sais, il y a cet institut à Leipzig, il parait vraiment qu'il est bien et…" etc, etc. Tom ne supporterait pas de l'entendre encore lui répéter que ce n'était pas bon pour son épanouissement de couver Bill et qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire passer Bill avant lui-même.

Simone ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait pas comprendre. Tom et Bill étaient liés, et c'était à Tom de prendre soin de son frère. Bill avait une telle peur des instituts pour retardés mentaux qu'il se battait contre eux à voix haute dans ses cauchemars. Jamais Tom ne laisserait sa mère le placer.

"Bill ? Bill, viens au salon, s'il te plaît" appela Tom en regardant la porte ouverte au fond du couloir : la chambre de son frère.

"C'est pas moi c'est Macky" geignit Bill en passant timidement la tête dans le couloir, regardant craintivement son frère.

"Mais je vais pas t'engueuler" assura Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. "Allez, bouge-toi."

Le stress rendait Tom agressif. Il avait peur que Bill fasse tout rater, qu'à cause de lui tout le groupe soit réduit à un simple hobby. Georg, Gustav et Tom avaient fait de leur musique une véritable passion. Ils écrivaient leurs chansons à trois : Tom les paroles, Georg et Gustav les accompagnements et ensemble, ils décidaient de la mélodie. Bill, assis dans un coin, jouait aux Playmobils à mi-voix.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?" demanda Bill en grimpant sur le canapé pour s'y asseoir en tailleur.

"Bon écoute, Bill, il y a un monsieur qui aime beaucoup ta voix et la musique qu'on joue" commença Tom en s'asseyant à côté de son frère, essayant de capter toute son attention avec une expression grave et sérieuse.

"Il est où le cow-boy ?" demanda Bill avec un grand sourire, en cherchant sur le sol parmi tous les Playmobils éparpillés.

"Bill, merde, tu m'écoutes oui ?!" s'énerva Tom en se frottant le front.

"Oh, oh, Tomi dit des mots pas jolis" s'extasia Bill en battant des mains, les yeux grands ouverts. "On mange du gâteau Tomi ?"

Tom inspira un grand coup, se leva et alla chercher des petits Lu dans un placard. Revenu sur le canapé, il en tendit deux à son frère et cacha le paquet sous les coussins. Bill suçota les Lu avec une expression de pur bonheur qui fit sourire son frère.

"Bill, Macky doit écouter aussi" soupira Tom en saisissant la main libre de Bill.

"Macky, il faut qu'on chut" murmura Bill dans son gâteau.

"Alors voilà, le monsieur, on va le voir aujourd'hui" reprit Tom en détachant bien ses mots.

Bill s'agita dans le canapé et écrasa sa moitié restante de Lu entre ses doigts, répandant des miettes partout. Il semblait inquiet et nerveux, et regardait partout autour de lui en se mordillant les lèvres.

"Il faut que tu restes tranquille et que tu ne parles pas, tu entends ?" insista Tom en serrant sa main entre ses doigts.

"Le cow-boy est plus là" se plaignit Bill en regardant son frère comme s'il voulait qu'il le lui retrouve.

Tom se sentit devenir brûlant. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta à Bill un regard haineux. Bill se recroquevilla contre l'accoudoir derrière lui et chuchota à mi-voix que le cow-boy irait à l'institut quand il le retrouverait.

"Tu vas y aller aussi si tu me fais chier !" s'écria Tom en saisissant Bill par le col de son T-shirt.

"Nonnn" sanglota Bill en levant ses maigres bras devant son visage.

"Alors écoute-moi et ferme-la sur ce putain de cow-boy, tu piges ?!" ordonna Tom en le relâchant, le poussant contre les coussins et se frottant ensuite le front à deux mains.

"Tomi dit pas des mots jolis" remarqua Bill en se redressant maladroitement.

"Ta gueule" soupira Tom, excédé.

Bill comprit qu'il devait se taire et se tourna vers ses Playmobils, essayant de glisser du canapé par terre pour jouer. Mais Tom le saisit par le T-shirt et le tira assez violement sur le canapé, le plaquant contre le dossier et lui ordonnant presque méchamment de ne pas bouger. Bill ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tomi était si méchant caca. Il voulait juste son Playmo et puis, Tomi il gueulait pas beau.

"Bill, est-ce que tu as compris pour le monsieur ?"

"Le cow-boy ?" demanda Bill, son visage s'éclairant.

"Non, pas le cow-boy" répondit Tom en se contenant, s'empêchant de lui foutre une baffe. "Le monsieur de la musique."

"Aaaah" souffla Bill comme s'il avait compris ; en réalité il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi parlait son frère.

"Tu ne diras rien, tu me le promets ?" demanda Tom, se sentant soudain très fatigué.

"Mouiiii" s'écria Bill en éclatant de rire.

Tom se demanda soudain s'il y avait une chance que Jost et Hoffmann veuille d'eux malgré Bill. Y avait-il une chance qu'ils n'aient pas juste la honte en allant à ce rendez-vous ? Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque les deux G sonnèrent à la porte, passant les chercher pour se rendre au rendez-vous qui avait lieu dans le même bar que la première fois. Tom saisit Bill par la main, lui enfila un sweet-shirt et sortit sur le perron. Les deux G haussèrent un sourcil en voyant Bill.

"Tu le prends ?" demanda Georg comme s'il parlait d'un chien.

"Pas le choix" grogna Tom en haussant une épaule, tirant Bill par la manche pour l'entraîner dans l'allée menant au portail. "Je peux pas le laisser seul, sauf quand il dort."

"Ma mère a des somnifères" remarqua Gustav.

Tom eut soudain envie de leur foutre un poing dans la gueule à tous les deux. Ils avaient toujours traité Bill comme une merde, cancanant sur lui alors qu'il était dans la pièce et se moquant ouvertement de lui, même après plusieurs années. Tom ne leur disait jamais d'arrêter, et parfois même il se joignait à eux. Il s'en voulait d'être si méchant parfois, mais de temps en temps balancer toute sa colère, sa fatigue et sa frustration sur Bill faisait vraiment du bien. Bill levait la tête vers eux, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés, et il leur souriait avant de faire remarquer à Macky qu'ils avaient dit son nom tout plein de fois.

"Il fait partie du groupe, oui ou non ?" demanda Tom après avoir fait claquer sa langue contre son palais pour signaler son mécontentement.

"Ouais enfin, à part taper sur le micro et chanter tes paroles, il est pas très concerné" remarqua Georg en haussant les épaules.

"C'est mon frère" dit Tom, plus pour lui-même.

"Je compatis" essaya de le réconforter Gustav en tapotant sur son épaule, pensant que Tom s'en plaignait.

Ils arrivèrent au bar et entrèrent les uns à la suite des autres. Bill se pencha vers Tom et lui demanda à voix basse :

"Pourquoi on est là ? Ça fait peur ici."

"On va rencontrer le monsieur de la musique" lui rappela Tom avec un regard insistant. "Tu as promis de te taire, tu te rappelles ? Pas un mot."

"Macky, on se chut" s'ordonna Bill à lui-même.

David Jost était attablé seul au fond du bar, sous un plafonnier rouge et orange, et sirotant ce qui semblait être une grenadine. Il tenait un mégot à moitié consumé dans la main droite. Les quatre jeunes s'approchèrent de la table et il les salua chaleureusement en les invitant à s'asseoir. Bill regardait tout autour de lui, émerveillé par un tableau représentant un cow-boy et un indien qui se toisaient sur un décor de western. Il chuchota à Tom :

"Regarde, le cow-boy ! On va le tuer méchant, et lui il va aller aux instituts."

"Bill, pas un mot" le sema Tom en lui serrant le genou.

Bill se tut mais ne quitta pas le tableau des yeux. David leur parla des groupes qu'il avait déjà lancés, leur parla d'avenir et de maquette de single. Il leur parla aussi de contrats avec des maisons de disque et leur exposa, en gros, la situation. La conversation était animée, Jost leur avait tous payé quelque chose à boire et Tom avait choisi pour Bill un jus d'orange, l'empêchant prestement de parler. De toute façon, pour Bill, tout jus était à l'orange. Comme toute glace était à la vanille. Il sirota son jus d'orange en silence et voulut jouer aux Playmobils ou à la tempête avec Macky. C'était un super jeu. Il s'agita sur la banquette mais un pressement sur son genou l'immobilisa. Tomi avait dit pas parler. Il avait pas dit pas bouger. Il avait soudain très envie de faire pipi.

"Par contre, il va falloir nous voir très souvent, pour arranger l'enregistrement. Bon, déjà, on va signer les contrats avec vos parents et ensuite, on travaillera la chanson" dit David Jost d'un ton confiant et sûr de lui.

"C'est où pour faire pipi ?" demanda soudain Bill, s'adressant surtout à Tom.

Tom se racla la gorge, très embarrassé, pendant que David éclatait de rire, prenant cela à la plaisanterie. Tom se leva, s'excusa et poussa Bill vers les toilettes pour hommes.

"Je t'avais dit de la fermer, c'est pas vrai" l'engueula-t-il en se frottant le front pendant que Bill entrait dans une cabine. "Ne ferme pas à clé."

Tom interdisait toujours à Bill de fermer n'importe quelle porte à clé. Il avait trop peur que son frère n'arrive plus à la rouvrir ensuite. Bill lui dit qu'il avait vraiment envie de pipiter et qu'il voulait pas qu'il fasse sa tête. Cette expression le fit rire et Tom pensa un moment qu'il allait le laisser ici tout seul et retourner dans la salle sans lui. Mais à l'idée que Bill débarquerait en hurlant son nom, il se ravisa. Bill sortit de la petite cabine, Tom lui remonta précipitamment son pantalon en priant pour que personne ne rentre dans la petite pièce carrelée à cet instant. Il essaya de détourner les yeux du corps enfantin, imberbe et innocent de Bill. Ce n'était vraiment le moment de fantasmer sur son débile de frère. Merde, déficient mental.

Ils retournèrent à la table après que Bill ait juré qu'il ne dirait plus rien et ne bougerait plus d'un centimètre. David Jost avait commandé une autre boisson et au dessus de son verre se déployait un parasol multicolore. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Bill oublia sa promesse et se jeta sur le verre pour tripoter la petite décoration du bout des doigts, ses immenses yeux bruns encore plus écarquillés que d'habitude.

"Tomi, regarde le pasarol ! Joli, joli pasarol" s'extasiait Bill en souriant tout ce qu'il savait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" demanda David Jost en haussant un sourcil, sans quitter Bill des yeux.

"Excusez-le Monsieur, il est débile, euh… déficient mental" avoua Tom d'un air désolé.

"Un i-di-ot" ajouta Bill en détachant bien les syllabes, plongeant le parasol derrière son oreille.

David Jost ne souffla mot, regardant simplement Bill comme un être sauvage venu d'ailleurs, intéressant mais intimidant. Bill s'amusait avec son parasol et parlait, au grand damne de Tom, à Macky.

"Tu vois Macky, toi t'as pas le pasarol, même que" soufflait Bill à mi-voix dans le silence oppressant. "Tout le monde regarde mon pasarol."

"Bill, repose ça, c'est pas à toi" siffla Tom, écarlate, en se frottant le front.

"Tu peux le lui laisser, je lui donne" s'interposa David d'un air distrait. "C'est de naissance ?"

"Ouais, c'est à cause de médicaments que notre mère a pris" expliqua Tom, la voix un peu hésitante.

"Et toi, tu es surdoué" se rappela David, étonné. "Tu passes ton BAC à quatorze ans et ton jumeau est un retardé mental. C'est pas commun."

Tom jeta un regard aux deux G. Ils reprenaient espoir, David Jost semblait captivé par Bill qui faisait tourner le parasol entre ses doigts fins. Tom tripotait une dread du bout des doigts, nerveux.

"Alors ?" demanda finalement Georg pour rompre l'attente intenable.

"Alors" répondit Jost après une ou deux secondes de réflexion. "Alors il faudra le maquiller pour que ses yeux paraissent un peu moins gigantesques, trouvez-lui un style attractif, quelque chose de pas banal, laissez pousser ses cheveux. Ils sont censés être naturellement aussi noirs ?"

"Nnnon, je les lui ai teints après qu'il se soit… peint les cheveux en noir avec de la peinture indélébile, en quelque sorte" répondit Tom, articulant avec gêne la fin de la phase.

"Il s'est peint les cheveux ?" répéta David Jost, stoïque.

"Pas… pas exactement" se reprit Tom en se frottant nerveusement le front. "Disons qu'il a… plongé la tête dans un pot de peinture. Il était en colère, d'une certaine façon."

David haussa les sourcils, impressionné, et fixa Bill qui suivait la conversation en comptant le nombre d'allogènes du bar à voix basse : "Un, deux, quatre, vingt, douze." Le manager sembla réfléchir, tournant pensivement sa petite cuiller dans son verre.

"Il ne sait pas compter" remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Et pas lire non plus" précisa Gustav avant de se racler la gorge. "Il a trois ans d'âge mental, à peu près."

"Mais il connaît les paroles de vos chansons par cœur, non ?" demanda David Jost.

"Je les lui apprends. Il fait plus ou moins ce que je lui dis de faire."

Il y avait dans sa voix un brin de fierté. Il raconta au manager que leur mère voyageait trop pour s'occuper de son fils et que c'était lui-même, Tom, qui s'occupait de Bill depuis à peu près cinq ans. David semblait vraiment impressionné et admiratif. "Un surdoué, quatre ans d'avance à l'école, et son frère débile mental forment un groupe de rock en Allemagne" sonnait tellement bien en gros titres sur les journaux dans l'esprit de David Jost. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Les filles, préadolescentes et adolescentes, préféraient en général les bad-boys aux petits intellos. Autant la voix de Bill, attardé mental, ferait de l'effet, autant les lunettes de Gustav et l'air profondément intelligent de Tom ne marcheraient pas si bien. Ils avaient le physique, le talent et la volonté pour réussir. Restait maintenant à les métamorphoser en un petit boys band près pour le festival de Cannes.

"Ok, vous avez de l'expérience avec les filles ?"

"Pardon ?" demanda Tom d'un air complètement abruti.

"Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu des petites copines ?"

"Ouais" répondit Georg en bombant légèrement le torse.

"Une ou deux, ouais" enchaîna Gustav en rosissant légèrement.

"Pas vraiment, moi" finit par avouer Tom. "Mon frère me prend trop de temps."

A ces mots, une idée germa doucement dans l'esprit de David Jost. Il observa les quatre jeunes à la suite et se dit qu'il allait faire d'eux un vrai phénomène. Bill se mordillait les ongles et émiettait avec beaucoup d'attention le cookie que Georg avait commandé sans le manger. Bill serait le débile mental à la voix splendide et aux airs de filles, Tom son frère rebelle et coureur de jupons avec ses dreads et ses vêtements larges, Georg l'aîné calme et amusant, et Gustav, le charismatique et timide petit batteur blond. David Jost était convaincu qu'ils allaient enflammer toute l'Europe et monter comme des étoiles filantes au rang des stars internationales. Il suffisait juste que Bill réussisse à se maintenir sur scène et aux interviews et que Jost invente aux jumeaux une relation touchante et hors du commun.

"Bon, je crois que ça va marcher" assura finalement David Jost en souriant. "Je vous fait signer un contrat d'exclusivité et on se revoit dans la semaine pour que je vous explique ce que je vais faire de vous."

Les trois jeunes n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. C'était impossible, trop beau pour être vrai. Les deux G raccompagnèrent Tom et Bill chez eux, tout excités et discutant avec Tom de comment serait leur vie à l'avenir. Tom les salua et rentra avec Bill à l'intérieur. Ils allaient enregistrer un single et s'il se vendait, ils feraient un album. Des concerts. Une tournée. Mais pour ça, il fallait que Bill se souvienne de plus que trois ou quatre chansons à la fois. Tom espérait que son frère ne gâcherait pas tout.

Bill avait couru dans sa chambre et avait cherché sa peluche préférée, l'abeille Miel Pops de Kellog's, assez grosse pour qu'il puisse la mettre entre ses jambes, la tenant par les antennes, et gambader avec elle comme destrier. Tom se prépara un mug de thé à la camomille et s'affala dans le sofa en regardant Bill s'agiter dans tout le salon. Il approcha son ordinateur sur la table basse, le posa sur ses genoux et ouvrit le "Dossier Devilish" pour écrire de nouvelles paroles. C'était pour la chanson du single. Un grand bruit éclata au dehors, Bill hurla à pleins poumons, serrant Miel Pops contre lui et écarquillant les yeux, fixant son frère comme s'il attendait qu'il le sauve du grand bruit. Ce n'était que l'orage. Il se mit à tomber de grosses gouttes de pluie et le ciel s'assombrit un moment. Tom pensait à Bill, à son état qui lui empêchait de ressentir tant de choses. Il aurait vraiment aimé que son frère et lui puissent un jour avoir une conversation normale. Inconsciemment, Tom espérait toujours que son frère guérirait. Mais son mal n'était pas réellement une maladie, et Tom le savait bien. Lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était que la pluie, Bill s'accrocha à Miel Pops et se mit à gambader partout en narguant Macky qui bougonnait dans un coin, jaloux de ne pas avoir de grosse abeille en peluche. Tom sourit devant le visage épanoui et heureux de son petit frère. Il était vraiment beau, à vrai dire.

"Bill, tu veux un gâteau ?" proposa Tom, emporté par l'attendrissement devant le corps maigre de Bill dansant avec son abeille et son rire cristallin et gamin résonnant sur ses pas.

"C'est au chocolat ?" demanda Bill, méfiant.

"Non, c'est à la fraise."

Dans ce cas, Bill secoua la tête à s'en décrocher le crâne de la nuque et Tom rit, se levant pour aller lui chercher des Pailles d'Or dans le placard. Si à cet instant, on lui avait proposé d'échanger Bill contre quelqu'un de normal, il aurait répondu non. Tom lui donna son gâteau et retourna s'asseoir pour écrire. Il regarda les vitres sur lesquelles glissaient les larmes de la pluie, inondant l'allée en dalles devant la villa ; et se tourna vers Bill qui courait en rond autour du lampadaire, tapant sur sa bouche comme un indien et brandissant Miel Pops à bout de bras. Tom aurait tellement aimé faire partie de son monde, et retrouver le bonheur d'être un petit enfant innocent. Le corps de Bill n'allait pas avec son esprit, il était comme un puzzle mal construit.

"Alors" commença Tom en cherchant un titre pour la chanson. "Durch den Monsun, c'est pas mal, vu qu'il pleut des cordes. Je vais raconter une histoire d'amour. C'est une bonne idée, pas vrai Bill ?"

"Je combats l'institut méchant" expliqua Bill qui n'avait pas écouté son frère.

Tom réfléchit et une idée lui vint. Il s'imagina que Bill était enfermé dans l'institut spécial à Leipzig, un jour de pluie comme celui-là, et que lui-même, Tom, voulait le trouver et le sauver, l'enlevant à cet asile de fous où il croupissait, se desséchant à petit feu. Il recommença six fois, et au bout de deux heures et demie, trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait. Durch den Monsun était dans le ton parfait.

**Septembre 2007**

Le Tour Bus tanguait, Bill était allongé dans sa couchette avec toutes ses peluches et son sac de Playmobils, et Tom avait enfin un peu de temps pour lui. David Jost leur avait expliqué comment leur avenir musical se présentait, et petit à petit, après avoir acquis leur confiance professionnelle et leur admiration, et instauré en eux un sentiment proche de celui qu'on ressent envers ses parents, il les avait transformés comme il se l'était imaginé, faisant d'eux les parfaites petites marionnettes dont il tenait les ficelles entre ses doigts.

Comme David Jost l'avait prévu, ils avaient signé avec une maison de disque de renommée mondiale, ils avaient sorti un single, puis un album, étaient devenus de véritables icônes musicales, de mode et des fantasmes ambulants, avaient sorti un second album, étaient devenus millionnaires. Mais cette ascension vers les tapis rouges, ces filles qui hurlaient son nom, ces autographes à signer, ces photos de lui partout n'avaient pas fait grandir Bill. Il avait dix-huit ans, et trois ans. C'était ainsi. Les fans ne savaient pas non plus que Tom avait son bac depuis quatre ans, au contraire elles pensaient qu'il détestait l'école et qu'il ne voulait pas passer son BAC pour le moment. Maintenant, Bill et lui étaient majeurs, mais Tom devait encore et toujours remonter la braguette de son frère lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes, lui choisir ses chaussettes et faire semblant de s'adresser à Macky. Il avait espéré, en se lançant dans cette aventure, qu'on s'occuperait de Bill. Mais David avait veillé à ce que Bill n'aime que son frère comme une sorte de papa et d'amoureux, pour instaurer dans l'esprit des médias et des fans une idée d'intime proximité entre les deux jumeaux, comme il l'avait prévu dès le début, pour attirer l'attention.

Certains fans étaient d'ailleurs persuadés qu'il y avait inceste. Il y avait des panneaux aux concerts, des dessins et des montages à signer, des fictions, des blogs. Bill, bien sûr, s'extasiait sur son visage représenté sur les photos et souriait de toutes ses dents en se voyant si bien dessiné dans les bras de son frère. Il était à présent constamment maquillé aux yeux, si bien que ceux-ci ne paraissaient plus si immenses. Tom lui avait appris à étaler la poudre noire sur ses paupières mais ne le laissait pas appliquer seul le crayon, l'eye-liner et le mascara, de peur qu'il ne se fasse vraiment mal. Quant aux chansons, Bill les avait toutes apprises par cœur. La mémoire d'un enfant de trois ans est tout de même très développée.

"Bill, ça va là-dedans ?" demanda Tom en écartant le rideau de la couchette. "Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?"

"Macky raconte les histoires" répondit Bill en levant les yeux vers son frère, émerveillé, assis en tailleur au milieu du lit, parmi toutes ses peluches et tenant Miel Pops serrée contre lui.

"Ah" dit simplement Tom.

Depuis qu'ils étaient célèbres, Bill parlait beaucoup à Macky, s'enfermant dans sa petite bulle, tout seul perdu sans Tom. Et Tom s'en sentait un peu triste, mécontent d'être délaissé ainsi par son petit frère qui sans lui serait seul, dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Tom frissonna en s'imaginant son frère, réduit à l'état de légume, une perfusion de morphine et d'anti-hyperactivité plantée dans le bras à longueur de journées. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, trois ans auparavant, Tom craignait un peu d'enlacer son frère ou de lui caresser la joue s'il était triste. Il avait peur de ce que son frère avait dit. Bill savait ce qu'était l'amour mais ignorait qu'il en existait plusieurs. Pour lui, embrasser Tom sur la bouche n'avait été qu'une démonstration comme une autre d'amour.

C'était Tom seul qui serait coupable d'inceste s'ils se mettaient à s'embrasser toujours comme ça, parce que Bill n'était absolument pas responsable de ses actes. Alors Tom s'empêchait de trop toucher son frère, pour éviter toute confusion. Et puis, ces dessins et ces montages, ces panneaux parfois choquants lui faisaient un drôle d'effet. Il avait l'impression d'être réellement en faute.

"Tom, bisou ?" demanda Bill en tendant les bras vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Tom referma précipitamment le rideau derrière lui, avec une sorte de réflexe étrange. Il s'approcha du lit mais ne s'assit pas, fusillant Bill du regard. Celui-ci baissa petit à petit les bras, son sourire se changeant en moue apeurée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom ne voulait pas lui faire un bisou, après tout il en voulait un sur la joue, et ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas câlinés. Et Bill avait complètement oublié que Tom lui avait dit de ne jamais plus l'embrasser. Tom soupira et s'approcha rapidement, collant une demi-seconde ses lèvres sur la joue de son jumeau. Bill gazouilla gaiement et battit des mains, voulant à son tour embrasser son frère. Il saisit le visage de son frère entre ses mains et ferma les yeux pour embrasser sa joue, mais Tom surpris tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se connectèrent pendant un moment. Celles de Bill étaient mouillées et rouges, et avaient un goût de crocodiles verts. Bill raffolait des bonbons, et en mangeait sans modération. Pourtant, il conservait son intarissable maigreur. Tom voulut vraiment se reculer mais il n'y parvint pas tout de suite. Bill, quant à lui, faisait un de ces "gros bisous baveux" à son Tomi, et ne devait même pas se rendre compte que c'était ses lèvres qu'il embrassait.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes et Tom, électrisé soudain, se recula vivement et regarda Bill avec beaucoup de colère dans ses yeux. Bill ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte et baissa les yeux sur sa Miel Pops pour continuer à lui tirer les antennes. Tom se racla la gorge et se frotta le front. Il était fatigué.

"Bill, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?" demanda Tom, au début sans aucune arrière-pensée, puis rougissant en se rendant compte du double sens que prenait sa question après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et ne se rendant pas compte que Bill ne pouvait pas interpréter la question comme il aurait pu s'il avait mentalement dix-huit ans.

"Dodo ?" répliqua Bill en baillant, voulant ensuite se frotter les yeux, mais Tom l'en empêcha parce qu'il était maquillé. "On joue à la tempête ?"

"Plus tard" dit Tom en secouant la tête. "Je suis fatigué."

"Tomiiiiii, regaaaaaaaarde" s'extasia Bill en pointant une vache dehors, qui paissait sur le côté de la route, derrière une barrière en bois.

"Youhou, une vache."

Bill se tourna très sérieusement vers Tom et chuchota avec beaucoup d'importance, passant dans le même temps du coq à l'âne :

"Moi, de toute façon j'ai mon pine."

"Ton quoi ?" répéta Tom en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant par réflexe à déchiffrer un mot de prononciation proche et dont Bill inversait lettres ou syllabes.

"Mon pine" dit Bill avec un sourire mystérieux, fier de son effet.

"C'est quoi ce truc, à la fin ?" demanda Tom, agacé, puis il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Bill haussa les épaules, vexé, et lâcha sans vraiment ouvrir la bouche et en mâchant ses mots :

"Gnémongnigni."

"Hein ?"

Bill se pencha encore un peu plus en avant et colla sa bouche mouillée dans le cou de Tom. Tom frissonna, surpris et embarrassé. Bill chuchota malicieusement :

"C'est mon zizi."

"… Mais" commença Tom, éberlué par l'imbécillité de son frère. "Mais t'es con."

"Ah, Tomi il dit pas des mots jolis."

Tom soupira et passa sa main sur son front. Il avait l'impression d'être un vieillard dont la femme avait Alzheimer.

"Tu as entendu ça où ?" demanda Tom avec appréhension.

"C'est David, il a dit à un aut'monsieur que Geo et Gus ils ont mesuré leur pine, et il a montré le bas" expliqua Bill à voix basse, très naïvement.

"Eh ben, ça vole haut tout ça" pesta Tom. "Et devant toi quoi, ils te prennent vraiment tous pour un demeuré fini. C'est comme si tu n'existais pas."

Bill semblait déjà réfléchir à autre chose, il leva soudain ses yeux charbonneux, cerclés de noir, vers Tom. Tom aimait ses yeux comme ça, putain. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes et rouges, aussi.

"T'as la joue bizarre" remarqua soudain Bill en repensant à leur baiser. "T'as pleuré ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elle est tout mouillée, la joue."

Tom soupira et ne put réprimer un sourire. Son frère était adorablement lourd, et fatiguant aussi.

"Ouais, c'est normal, c'était pas ma joue" l'informa Tom en prenant un air dégagé.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Bill, intéressé.

Tom prit un air mystérieux et fit semblant d'hésiter à révéler ce que c'était, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret d'état. La fatigue et la lassitude du transport le rendaient un peu con, lui aussi.

"C'est mon pine."

Bill porta pudiquement une main à sa bouche et rigola, rosissant. Il savait que le zizi, c'était pas à montrer partout et que les bisous ça se fait pas là non plus. Il écarquilla les yeux et, malgré tout le noir qui les rapetissait considérablement, ils étaient immenses et remplis de lumière. Ceux de Tom étaient plus sombres, et petits, et plein d'intelligence.

"J'ai fait bisou là ?" questionna bêtement Bill avec un air délicieusement choqué.

"Hinhin" approuva Tom pour se foutre de lui.

"Macky peut le faire aussi ?"

"Pourquoi il veux le faire ?" demanda Tom sur la défensive, jetant au hasard un regard au rideau pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait ou n'était là.

"Il a bon goût et Macky il est jaloux" répondit juste Bill, en opinant du chef.

Tom se frotta avidement le front et sentit que la sueur humidifiait ses doigts. Il réalisa aussi qu'il avait très chaud. Il regarda Bill qui était encore assis en tailleur, et qui l'observait dans l'attente d'une réponse, un petit air craintif ombrant son visage pâle et maigre.

"Il est où Macky ?" demanda Tom, la voix neutre.

Bill se pointa fièrement du pouce avec un grand sourire. Tom ajouta : "Et Bill ?" et Bill se pointa aussi du doigt en rigolant. Tom déglutit avec difficulté, regarda bien son frère dont les vêtements, tous de marque et choisis par David et Tom, collaient à sa peau. Tom soupira. Il se retourna et tendit le bras pour tirer un peu mieux le rideau.

"Tu sais" ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec honte. "Un pine, c'est pareil qu'un glaçon. Je dis ça comme ça, mais c'est vrai. C'est comme un glaçon."

"J'aime bien sucer les glaçons" dit Bill sans se rendre compte de ce que ça voulait dire.

"Je sais" dit Tom fiévreusement, et il se releva à genoux sur le lit.

Il porta fébrilement les deux mains à sa braguette de baggy et l'abaissa, les doigts maladroits et tremblants. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. Bill le regarda avec une passion gênante extraire son sexe de son boxer, et regarda la chose pendre vers le bas. Tom posa une main sur elle, à moitié pour la cacher, à moitié pour autre chose. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux de Bill, et il la sentit durcir sous ses doigts immobiles mais tremblants, et elle se dressa finalement sous les yeux attentifs et admiratifs de Bill.

"Macky il peut le sucer ? C'est comme un glaçon, hein ?" demanda Bill avec émerveillement.

"Oui. Vas-y, Macky." souffla Tom alors que Bill tendait la main vers le membre éveillé de son frère, et que Tom bandait sérieusement. "Prends ton temps, suce-le autant que tu veux."

**E N D E**


End file.
